Isabella Lillian Potter
by xEmmax843x
Summary: What if Harry had a twin? What if she was sent away for protection? Isabella Swan is leaving the life she knew to face her enemy and protect her family. But will her new family accept her for who she is? Or will they walk away? Cannon pairings. Set after eclipse and start of DH. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

Isabella Lillian Potter

Summary: What if Harry had a twin? What if she was sent away for her protection? Isabella Swan is leaving the life she knew to face her enemy and protect her family. But will her new family accecpt her for who she is? Or will they walk away?

Chapter 1.

Bella POV

"Bellllllllaaaaaaa! Please!" Alice whined as she bounced up and down. Edward and I were lying on the sofa in the Cullen's living room. We _were_ watching Titanic, but the annoying Pixie decided that she was bored, and of course, I am the first person she truns to!

"No Alice!" I said pausing the film and sitting up. "I am not going shopping with you! I am perfectly happy here with Edward. Why don't you take Rosalie." I said, knowing that Rosalie will only hate me more after this.

"But Bella! I want to play Bella Barbie! And we could go shopping for Wedding stuff! How fun will that be?" She said, still bouncing.

Thankfully, my phone stopped her from saying anything else. I looked at the caller ID and nearly had a heart attack when I saw the name. "I have to take this." I said quickly before running outside and far enough away from the house that I wouldn't be overheard. I quickly checked to make sure I wasn't followed before answering. "Harry! What's going on?" I said quickly into the phone.

"Bella. I should have told you at the end of the year when it happened. I'm so sorry. It's Dumbledore." Harry said. I could hear the sorrow in his voice.

"What? What happened Harry!" I nearly yelled, only just remembering to keep my voice down.

"He's... Bella... He's dead. Dumbledore's dead." I felt my heart break in two. I fell to my knees on the floor. "He was murdered. Snape murdered him!"

"SNAPE!" I screamed, not caring if the Cullen's heard. I didn't care about anything anymore. "Are you kidding me? That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" I yelled, standing up and pacing. I was close to apperating to Hogwarts so I could kill Snape with my bare hands!

"Bella! Calm down!" Harry instructed, stopping my plans of killing Snape.

"Calm down! You expect me to calm down! Harry, this happened 2 months ago! And you're only telling me about it now! You should have told me when it happened!" I yelled at him. I saw the Cullen's stood at the window watching me, so I lowered my voice. " I'm coming home." I said.

"No! Bella, you can't! We're not 17 until tomorrow and you still have the trace on you! I called because you deserve to know! You have to stay there! You're safe there and I can't protect you if you're here." I decided not to correct him on the trace information.

"Harry! You're my twin! I know what you're up to! You're going to go hunting for Horcrox's! I'm not going to let you do that alone! We're a team! This started with the 2 of us and that's how it will end! You're not in this alone!"

"The answers still no Bella. My job is to protect you. Not to let you walk straight into danger!" Harry yelled back. We could both be extremely stubborn when we wanted to be.

"It's me he wants Harry! Not you! Me! I'm the reason Mum and Dad went into hiding in the first place! I'm the reason that you're now a target for living that night!" I screamed at him.

I heard him sigh and knew he wasn't going to give up. And neither was I. "I'm done arguing Harry. You do what you have to, and I'll do what I have to." I heard him yell my name before I hung up and threw the phone into the stream. I walked back into the house and picked up my bag, noticing the looks the Cullen's were giving me.

"I have to go." I said, walking towards the door, only to find that all of the Cullen's were stood infront of it.

"Not without telling us what is going on." Rosalie said. I looked at all of their faces and saw the same thing. Determination and hurt. I knew they weren't going to move, so I went to plan B.

"I can't. Not yet. I have to go. I have to finish something that I started years ago. I have to save my family." I said. I looked across all their faces. "I love you all. Remember that. I'm sorry." I said before apperating to Charlie's house so that I could grab my stuff.

There are some things I should mention. My real name is Isabella Lillian Potter. I am the twin of Harry Potter and I am the reason my parents went into hiding. You see, there was a prophacy made that 2 children, twins, would defeat Voldemort. The prophacy stated that only 2 of the 3 can live and when he found out one of them was a girl, he decided that he would kill the boy and when the girl grows up, he would make her his wife. Only, when my parents found out about this plan, they went into hiding. And when he found us, he killed our parents and realising that he couldn't leave either of us alive, he tried to kill us, but it didn't work and he ended up killing himself. Harry and I grew up with the Dursley's until we found out we were a witch and wizard and left to go to Hogwarts where we met Hermione and Ron and found out that Voldemort was still sort of alive.

When he came back to life in our 4th year, he declared that he would kill everyone I love until I agreed to be his wife. Dumbledore, Harry and Sirius decided it would be best for me to go into hiding, so, Dumbledore helped me fake my death and I was sent to live with Charlie Swan, a friend of my father's, and that is where I met Edward. Harry has kept me updated on everything that is happening in the wizarding world (except Dumbledore's death!). When he told me of Sirius' death, I was heartbroken! He was like the father I never got to know!

I packed my bag in record time, grabbed my wand and quickly worte a letter to Charlie, telling him where I was, and grabbed 2 letters I worte after Edward proposed to me, one addressed to the Cullen's and one to Edward, appologising and telling them I love them. I should also explain that I no longer have the trace on me as when I moved to America, the British ministry thought that the American ministry were going to keep an eye on me, but the American ministry don't even know I'm here! So I can use magic whenever I want!

I placed the letters for the Cullens on my bed and placed Charlie's on the kitchen table before apperating to the Dursley's house where I knew Harry would be. He is in for a whole load of shit when I saw him.

xxx

**Here's the first chapter. I am just going to clear a few things up. This is set after eclipse. Bella and Edward are engaged but haven't started planning the wedding yet. And it is set at the start of Deathly Hallows. **

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Emma xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 2

EPOV

I was sat on the sofa with Bella, trying not to laugh as Alice tried to convince Bella to go shopping. Again. Bella's phone rang, stopping their arugment before Jasper had to get involved. Again. Bella looked at her caller ID and I heard her heart skip her beat. Her face became worried as she hastily ran out of the house and far enough away that we couldn't hear what she was saying.

_Edward, Bella felt really panicked and worried. Whats going on? _Jasper thought. I just shrugged, watching Bella through the window. I could hear her voice, but she was talking too quietly from too far away for me to hear what she was saying.

"SNAPE?" I heard her scream, making everyone join me at the window. "Are you kidding me? That bastard! I'm gonna kill him!" She yelled. Everyone glanced at me before looking back at Bella, who had returned her voice to a quiet level again.

_Whats going on? Who's Bella Going to kill? _Emmett thought.

_What's going on son? Do you know? _Carlisle thought.

_Poor Bella. What's happened? _Esme thought.

_Why can't I see Bella's future? What is she doing? _Alice thought.

_Edward, Bella's emotions keep changing. One second, she's devistated and sad, the next she's angry. What is going on?_ Jasper thought.

_What the hell? What's up with her this time?_ Rose thought, making me hold back a growl.

After a few minutes of arguing and mixed emotions, she hung up, threw her phone into the stream and walked back into the house, ignoring us and grabbing her bag. She saw the worried looks we were giving her and sighed before saying "I have to go." She turned around and was about to walk to the door, before we all ran at vampire speed and stood between her and the door.

"Not without telling us what is going on." Rose said, crossing her arms. Bella looked across all of our faces and looked nervous.

_Edward. She's feleing really determined and brave. She's planning something._ Jasper thought, making me feel nervous and worried.

"I can't. Not yet." She said. "I have to go. I have to finish something I started years ago. I have to save my family. I love you all. Remember that." She said, before a loud crack sounded and she dissapeared. Everyone was silent for a split second before all hell broke lose.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Rose yelled, running to the spot Bella was in a second ago.

"AWESOME! HOW'D SHE DO THAT?!" Emmett yelled before Jasper punched him in the face.

"BELLA?!" I yelled, turning on Alice. "Can you see her? Where is she? What happened?" I said, talking as fast as I could.

"I don't know! I can't see her! I don't know what happened?" She yelled, panicking almost as much as I was.

"Where is she?" Jasper said, sending a calming wave over all of us. "Where would she go if she was leaving? She would have to get all of her stuff wouldn't she?" I shared a look with him and Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and I all yelled the same thing.

"SHE'S AT CHARLIE'S!" We took off running and got there within 10 minutes. We all went in through her bedroom window to find all of her stuff gone and 2 letters on her bed. One adressed to all of us and one addressed to me.

"How did she pack so fast? And where would she go?" Emmett asked, looking around the empty room.

"I don't know." I replied, feeling my heart break.

xxx

We returned home to find Carlisle consoling Esme. We all sat down in the living room and Alice pulled the letter out. The one for me was sat in my pocket. I will read it on my own later.

"Dear Cullens" She read. "I'm so sorry about this. I know that you need and deserve an explanation. And I promise you, if... no... When, when I return I will explain everything. What I will tell you now, is that I'm not exactly human. I'm a witch. And someone from my world is treatening both our worlds. I need to finish what I started when I was a baby and put a stop to all of this. I am so sorry that I lied to you, but please believe that I had no choice! In order to stay hidden, I had to keep my true identity a secret from everyone, including you. There are only 2 people who know where I am and who I am. They are Albus Dumbledore, the late headmaster of Hogwarts and the greatest wizard that ever lived, and Charlie, he is a friend of Dumbledores. But once this is over I will come back and tell you everything. There is one thing I didn't lie about, and that is how a feel about all of you. You are the family I left behind and I love you all so much! Please don't be mad. Bella." We were all silent for a few seconds before I realised what she said.

"DID SHE SAY IF SHE CAME BACK?! IF?!" I screamed, my emotions going haywire and causing Jasper to jump and glare at me.

xxx

BPOV

I landed on the Dursley's drive. It was around 8 in the evening and I could faintly hear voices from inside the house. I opened the door and slammed it behind me before walking around the corner into the living room, getting everyone's attention. I saw all of the Order members there, but I was only focused on Harry, who looked confused. Before anyone could do or say anything, I marched up to Harry and slammed him into the wall, holding him there by his shoulders.

"2 MONTHS!" I yelled, ignoring the shouts and threats behind me. "YOU WAITED 2 MONTHS TO TELL ME! THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME NOT TO COME BACK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed, watching recognition appear in his eyes as he realised who I was.

"Bella?" He said, making everyone shut up once they found out who I was. "What are you doing here?" He asked. I let him go and took a step back, making sure I didn't punch him.

"What am I doing here? What the hell do you think I'm doing!" I yelled, my hair turning red in anger. Did I forget to mention that I'm a metamorphagus? "I told you that I was going to come back! You can't expect me to sit on my ass while you fought Voldemort yourself! Get over yourself Harry! This is on both of us! And incase you've forgotten, the only reason I left was so that you wouldn't get killed! He wants me! He's always wanted me!" I had tears streaming down my face at this point. "Neither of us can do this alone Harry. We need each other! Now more than ever." I said, my voice lowering. Harry took a step forward and wrapped me in his arms. I cried into his shirt, vagualy aware of everyone moving into the kitchen to give us some privacy.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you." He wispered in my ear, his head resting on my shoulder as mine rested on his. "I know I should have told you the second it happened, but I couldn't figure out how to do it. I know that you've been happy. Charlie told me that you had a boyfriend. I didn't want to take you away from that." He said, rubbing my back.

"Harry," I said, pulling out of his embrace and taking a step back. "I deserved to know! And damn right I would have come back! But I would have returned the second this was over and then I would have been able to come clean about who I am! I might have even been able to convince the Cullens to help us!" I was about to say more but Mad-eye came back in the room, everyone else trailing behind him.

"As touching as this reunion is," He said, coming in between us. "We need to get going. You can talk later. Right, well, I only have one batch, so Miss Potter, you are going to have to change you're apperance so that no one will recognise you. Mr Potter, I believe you are familiar with this particular brew." He said, pulling a flask out of hs jacket. I watched as Harry's eyes grew wide as he realised what it was.

"NO! Absolutly not!" He yelled. This entered a while debate about using the polyjuice potion, which ended in Hermione yanking out a few of his hairs and dropping them in the flask. I watched as Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Mondungus and Fleur turned into my brother. Bloody hell this is weird.

As all the Harrys got changed, I decided to wait until they were all on thier way and apperate straight to the Burrow. I gave Harry a hug and watched as Hagrid took him away on Sirius' old moterbike. I waited until they were out of view before apperating to the Burrow, not realising what horrors were just around the corner.

xxx

**Theres the second chapter! Hope you liked it.**

**Please rate and review**

**Emma xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 3

BPOV

It was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding and I couldn't believe what was happening. Harry and I had talked about everything that had happened and I was no longer angry at him. Although, I decided not to mention the fact that I was engaged. If he didn't notice the ring, why should I point it out? The minister of magic made an apperance and gave us what Dumbledore left for us in his will. Hermione got his book, Ron got his put-outer, Harry got the snitch he caught in his first quidditch match and I got a locket that we couldn't get open.

"Hey Bells," Harry said as we watched Bill and Fleur dance. "How come you apperated the other day? Don't you have the trace?"

"No. Not anymore." I said. He gave me a funny look. "When I went to America, Dumbledore told the Ministry of Magic that the American Ministry would be tracking me, so they took the trace off, thinking that the American Ministry would initiate their own trace, but we never told the American ministry that I was there, so I didn't have the trace." I said, sounding smug. Harry just gave me an amused smile. I think he was about to say something, but a bright blue light suddenly filled the tent.

"The Minister of magic is dead. The Ministry has fallen. He's coming." A voice said. I shared a look with Harry and we both knew what was happening. Voldemort was on his way. Suddenly, the tent was filled with death eaters and everyone started to panic. I grabbed Harry's hand and we ran to find Hermione and Ron. I decided that I would apperate us out before things got any worse. I grabbed Hermione, who had grabbed Ron and apperated us to the first place that come into my mind.

We landed in the woods and I knew instantly where we were, and regretted coming here. I'm in for a whole load of shit if they find me. Everyone took a minute to look around and I went straight to where I knew one of the Horcrox's was hidden.

"Bella? Where are we? And where are you going?" Harry asked as he started following. Hermione and Ron realised that we were walking away and started following.

"We're in Forks, Washington. Where I've been hiding for the past 2 years." I said. I felt my hair and eyes change back to brown. I basically look exactly the same as Harry normaly, black hair, scar on forehead. The only difference is that my eyes are a brighter green than his. I changed my look back so that no one would recognize me. "Dumbledore sent me here for a reason. He knew that there was a Horcrox hidden here and he sent me to find it. So I did. And if we're going to defeat Voldy, then we need to destroy it."

I lead them into mine and Edward's meadow and felt them stop. I turned around to see them admiring the beauty of it. I walked straight over to the tree Edward up-rooted when he was demonstrating his strength and used my wand to clear the soil until I found it. I pulled out Helga Hufflepuff's cup and showed it to my twin and best friends, only to see 1 pissed off vampire behind them.

"Oh shit." I said, thanking merlin that I decided to change my hair back. Just being here made my features want to turn into those of Bella Swan.

"What are you doing here?" Edward said in a very angry, yet quiet voice, making Harry, Ron and Hermione spin around before apperating behind me.

"That's a vampire." Hermione hissed in my ear as I watched Edward. I knew how easily set off he is.

"Yes, and he can hear you!" I hissed back, not taking my eyes off my fiancee.

"I asked you a question. And how the hell did you do that?" Edward said and I knew he would connect the dots about them apparating over here and me apparating in the Cullen's home.

"Damn. He's scarier than Voldemort." Ron said.

"Shut it Ron!" I yelled. I realised too late that I used an american accent and Edward instantly recognized my voice.

"Bella?" I saw the look on his face as he realised who I was. His eyes darted to my finger where my engagement ring still sat in it's rightful place.

Before I had the chance to respond, 6 cracks around us alerted us to someone apparating. We all looked to the far end of the meadow to see 6 Death Eaters walking towards us with their wands raised.

"Shit." Harry and I said together.

"It's them! It's the Potter twins!" One of the Death Eaters yelled and I instantly recognized Lucius Malfoy's voice. "Get them!"

"RUN!" I yelled and Harry, Ron, Hermione and I ran into the woods. We ran for few seconds before Edward appeared in our way.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked looking directly at me.

"Not now." I said and ducked as a green light flew over my head. "Seriously?" I yelled in disbelief as I grabbed Edward's hand and ran, dragging him with me. I ran towards where I knew the waterfall was and ran behind the water with Harry, Ron and Hermione following. I motioned for them to be quiet as possible. As soon as the Death Eaters left, we walked out and I let go of Edward's hand.

"Go." I said to him. "Go home and forget what you just saw." I started to walk away, only for him to grab my hand.

"Bella. I am not leaving until you tell me exactly what is going on." He said and the look in his eyes told me he wasn't going to let me leave until I told him.

"Did you read the letter I wrote for you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Read it. It tells you a little more about this stituation, but not the whole thing. I'm sorry but that is all you can know for now. The more you know the more danger you and your family are in." I said. I looked at my twin and best firends to see them looking at me. "Give us a minute." I said. "Get the brooms. It'll be safer to fly back." They walked away a little so that we had a bit of privacy but they could still see us.

"Bella. Don't go. Whatever it is, you don't have to be involved." He said in a desperate attempt to get me to stay.

"I'm sorry Edward. But I'm already involved. This is my fight, and has been since I was born. This is what I'm meant to to and nothing can stop me from fulfilling the prophacy. My world is in danger, and your world is being threatened by the same danger. I have to go and finish what I started. I love you and I promise I will come back to you." I said before walking to harry and grabbing my firebolt from him. We mounted and I looked back at Edward one last time before we took off. I knew that whatever happened, I would keep my promise.

EPOV

When I saw these 4 kids in mine and Bella's meadow, I was pissed. I couldn't believe they found our special place. I was coming here to read Bella's letter, but they stopped me. One of them, the girl with black hair, had dug something up from by the tree I up-rooted when I was showing Bella how strong I was. When they knew I was there, a loud crack sounded and the 3 that were in front of me were suddenly behind the black haired girl. That made me think of how Bella left our house just 2 days prior.

One of them, the other girl with bushy hair, knew I was a vampire and the other girl told her that I could hear. There was something familiar with that girls voice, but I couldn't place it. And she didn't seem as scared as the others. And there was something familiar about her heartbeat. The red head guy said something about me being scarier than a guy named 'Voldemort' and the black haired girl yelled "Shut up Ron!" in an American accent and I knew it was Bella. I looked at her hand and saw her ring sat there.

Before she could say anything, 6 more cracks sounded and these weird people dressed in all black and holding sticks started walking towards Bella and the 3 others. I heard Bella say shit, but I had no idea why.

"It's them! It's the Potter twins!" One exclaimed and they started heading towards them.

Bella suddenly shouted "RUN" and the 4 of them ran into the woods and the 6 creaps started following. I stopped them, but Bella only grabbed my hand and dragged me along with her when a green light flew over her head. She dragged me behind the waterfall and the other 3 followed us. We stayed there until those people were gone and then left. Bella told me to go, but I wasn't having that.

"Bella. I'm not leaving until you tell me exactly what is going on!" I said, determination filling my voice. There is no way I'm losing her without knowing why.

"Did you read the letter I wrote for you?" She asked and I shook my head. "Read it. It tells you a little more about this stituation, but not the whole thing. I'm sorry but that is all you can know for now. The more you know the more danger you and your family are in." She looked at the 3 people with her and saw them looking at us. "Give us a minute. Get the brooms. It'll be safer to fly back." They walked away a little so that we had a bit of privacy but they could still see us. I realised then that I couldn't hear any of their thoughts and Bella's words just confused me. Brooms? Flying?

"Bella. Don't go. Whatever it is, you don't have to be involved." I said in a last attempt to get her to stay. I knew that she wouldn't stay if I tried to force her, but it's worth a shot.

"I'm sorry Edward. But I'm already involved. This is my fight, and has been since I was born. This is what I'm meant to do and nothing can stop me from fulfilling the prophacy. My world is in danger, and your world is being threatened by the same danger. I have to go and finish what I started. I love you and I promise I will come back to you." She said before walking over to the others. The black haired boy gave her a broom and she looked at me before they started flying. What the hell?!

I went back to our meadow and sat down, pulling the letter out. I opened it and read.

_Dear Edward._

_I am so sorry I lied to you. But I couldn't tell any of you that I am a witch. I was under the unbreakable vow, and if I told anyone, I would have died. I am going to tell you as much as I can without putting you in danger, but before I do, I have one thing to ask. No matter what happens, don't go back to the Volturi. Don't put your family though that again. I don't think Esme could handle it. _

_Well, I guess I should start by telling you my real name I am Isabella Lillian Potter and my twin brother and I are known as 'the chosen ones' amungst our people. This is because a dark wizard tried to kill us when we were babies, but the curse backfired and killed him. He killed our parents and thousands of witches and wizards with that curse, but no one could figure out why he couldn't kill 2 babies. He came back 2 years ago, that is why I was sent to Forks. There was a prophacy made before I was born that stated Harry and I were the only ones with the powers to kill him. It stated that only 2 of the three of us could survive. He wants me as his wife after he kills my brother. I am going home to kill him. I don't know how long I will be gone, but now that my brother and I are of age and allowed to use magic outside of school, we have to go. It's only a matter of time before he comes after us, and I don't want you or your family caught in the middle of it. _

_Please Edward, stay at home and don't come after me. I know that there are books on Witches and Wizards in Carlisle's library, but no matter what you find out, don't come after me. Vampires aren't ammune to all our spells, and if a witch or wizard sees you, they will use the fiendfire spell and you will die. I promise I will try to come back, but if I don't, find Molly Weasly or Minerva McGonagal. They will tell you everything about my life. I'm sorry that I didn't explain, but there is no time. _

_I love you. Remember that. Remember that and I will never be far away. I will always come back. Before I left, I put a protection spell over you and your family. As long as you are in Forks, you are protected. None of my enemy's will be able to find you. But if you leave Forks, even for a second, you will be vulnerable and I won't be able to help you._

_Stay safe._

_Bella xxxx_

If I could cry, I would be in tears. As it was, I was sobbing tearless sobs in the middle of our meadow. I made a silent promise that I would do everything Bella asked of me. Except not look to go after her. I would follow her anywhere, no matter what. And now I knew where to start.

**There you go. Another chapter. I'm not sure wheather to have Edward find her and be at Hogwarts for the final battle, or to have him stay in Forks like she asked. What do you think?**

**Please review and tell me what you think**

**Emma**


	4. Chapter 4

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 4

BPOV

I tried to keep the tears at bay during our flight home, but it was extremely hard. We were flying over Italy when Harry flew his firebolt next to mine and noticed the look on my face.

"Ok Bells. I think now is the time to tell me how you are friends with a vampire." He said with a pointed look.

"He saved my life and I saved his. I'm good friends with his whole coven, although they are more like a family. They only drink animal blood and they are some of the kindest people I know. Even kinder than Mrs Weasly." I said. Harry gave me a stunned look.

"Kinder than Mrs Weasly! How is that possible? She practacly kills you with kindness!" He exclaimed with a laugh. I laughed with him.

"I was shocked too. But they are kind in a not smothering way." I said with a smirk.

"I did notice something about him though." He said with a thoughful look on his face. "He looks like Cedric don't you think."

"He looks nothing like Cedric! Cedric had green eyes and bronze hair! And he has... Gold eyes and... Umm... Ok, I see your point." We laughed for a minute and to be honest, I never noticed the similarities between Cedric and Edward before. I guess that was one of the reasons why I was drawn to him.

We were nearing England now so we became very serious. We flew to the park in front of Grimmuld place, and since it was midnight in Britain, no one was around to see us. We entered our Godfather's house with Hermoine and Ron following. We were alone. I walked around the house for a while and then settled down with the others in the living room. Hermione and I took the sofa's and Harry and Ron made beds out of the blankets and pillows we found on the floor.

About half an hour after we settled down, Ron's loud snores and Hermione's mumbling were the only sounds. I looked at Harry to see he was asleep, so I got up and went out to the garden. I stared up at the stars, wrapping my jacket around me further to block out the cold. Even though it was summer, the nights were still cold.

"Hey." A voice said behind me. I turned around and smiled at my brother as he walked out of the door. I turned back around and looked at the stars once more. "You ok?" He asked.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of the sky. "Do you think their up there?" I asked I looked at Harry to see his confused face. "Mum, dad and Sirius. Do you think their up there?"

He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. "I know they are up there, looking down on us right now. Although you have probably given Dad and Sirius multiple heart attacks, considering you are friends with vampires." He said with a laugh. I joined in before looking back at the stars. It was nice and calming to stand here with my brother and watch the stars. I saw a shooting star and made a wish. I wished for everything to be fine. For this war to end and for Voldemort to die, once and for all.

xxx

The next morning, we were in the kitchen discussing how to destroy the cup and find the locket, when there was a noise from the cupboard. Harry opened it and I dragged Kreacher out.

"What are you doing Kreacher?" I asked. He looked hatefully toward the cup.

"How dare you bring that dark magic into this house. Master Regulus would be horrified Kreacher allowed it in here." The house elf mumbled.

"Regulus?" I asked. "As in Sirius' brother?" Kreacher nodded, his huge ears flapping.

"What's he got to do with anything?" Ron asked.

"Regulus Arcturus Black. RAB." I saw their eyes widen at my words. I grabbed the locket that was sticking out of Harry's pocket and showed it to Kreacher. "Have you ever seen this locket?" Kreacher backed away from the locket, only to walk into Ron's legs. "Kreacher." I said in warning.

"Master Regulus told Kreacher to destroy the locket. Kreacher could feel the dark magic the locket possessed. No matter how hard he tried, Kreacher couldn't destroy the locket. Then he came in the night. He took a lot, including the locket." Kreacher said in his low voice.

"Who? Who took the locket?" Harry asked, standing next to me.

"Mundungus Fletcher." Harry and I shared a look.

"Find him." Harry said. Kreacher apperated with a crack. "How did you know?"

"I talked to Sirius about him before I left. He said that Regulus had contacted him not long before his death and talked about getting out. He wanted me to look into it and see what he was up to." I said.

"What did you find out?" Hermione asked.

"Not much. Just that he was killed because they found out he was trying to get out." I replied. Before anyone could say anything else, there was a huge crack and Kreacher appeared on the steps holding onto Mundungus' neck. Around his leg, was a familiar elf. "Dobby? What are you doing here?"

"Isabella Potter! Harry Potter! What an honor to see you again!" Dobby exclaimed. I saw Mundungus move to the door out of the corner of my eye.

"Not so fast!" I said, standing behind him.

"Miss Potter. Good to see you again. Big fan, big fan." He said. "Although I must run. Got a lot to do." He turned to run but found Harry stood in his way.

"Don't move." Harry said with his arms crossed. "You stole some of Sirius' stuff. Didn't you?"

"Well, you know, you've got to make a living." He replied with a sheepish look.

"Then get a job!" I said. "Anyway. Did you take a necklace that looks like this?" I asked, holding up the locket to show him.

"Well, it may have been in my possesion. But I sold it. To a ministry woman." He said, looking between Harry and I.

"Who did you sell it to?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"I don't know. Didn't exactly ask for a name." He said with a shrug. I was starting to get impatiant.

"Hey Ron, do you remember that spell that made you puke slugs?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." He said pulling his wand out. Mundungus started backing away. "It was something like..."

"Her! It was her!" He yelled, grabbing todays Prophit and showing us the front cover. "She's the one that brought it!"

"You have got to be kidding me." Harry said. On the front of the paper, was the pink toad known only as Umbridge.

"I have always wanted to give her a good punch." I said with a smirk. Hermione just shook her head at me.

"Get out of here." Harry said to Mundungus. He left quicker than you could say Quidditch.

"What do we do? You guys are on wanted posters all over! You can't exactly just walk in and ask her for the locket." Ron said as we sat down.

"No. But we can go in a take it from her." I said with a look at Harry. Our twin talepathy let me know that we were both thinking the same thing.

"How? You'll be arrested." Hermione said.

"We go in disguise." Harry said.

"Oh no." Hermione gasped. "You two have those matching grins again. Please tell me this plan isn't going to get us killed."

"No promises." I said, my grin getting bigger.

**Heres the next chapter. I know I am going kinda fast, but I need to. Let me know if you want Edward to stay in Forks or go to Hogwarts for the final battle. I don't know which to do :/**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Emma**


	5. Chapter 5

Isabella Lillian Potter.

Chapter 3

BPOV

"Please tell me we aren't actually doing this!" Hermione moaned as Harry and I dragged the next stunned ministry offical into the warehouse.

"Oh man up! If you have a better idea then I would love to hear it!" I snapped, putting the woman on the floor next to the other 3.

Harry pulled 4 vials of Polyjuice potion out of his pocket and handed them to each of us. He held one out to me as Ron and Hermione dropped their person's hair into their potion. "Oh no! I'm not drinking that vial stuff." I said.

"Then how are you going to impersonate her?" Ron asked, making Harry laugh as he dropped his hair in. I changed my features to that of the woman in front of me, making Ron jump. "Oh. Forgot about that."

"Drink your potion and shut up." I said. They all downed their potions and then gagged, making me laugh.

5 minutes later, we walked out of the warehouse and towards the entrance to the Ministry. I was disgusted to find that we had to flush ourselves down. 'Mione and I stood by the statue waiting for the boys. The statue was of muggles in their 'rightful place'. Mione was horrified.

"I say, if we don't fine Umbridge in the hour, we leave. Ok?" Harry said in the lift as we watched Ron walk away to stop rain in an office.

"Ok. How long is that batch going to last Mione?" I asked as the lift came to a stop and opened up to see the pink toad herself stood there.

"Ah. Mafilda. Travis sent you did he?" She said in her high, screachy voice, making me cringe. She walked into the lift and stood inbetween Mione and I. "Elizabeth. Perfect. I need you to you to moniter the guards. Make sure they don't kiss anyone by accident. We'll go straight down." She stood there for a second before looking at Harry. "Albert? Aren't you getting out?" Harry walked awkwardly out of the lift and turned back to see us dissapear.

"How long did you say Mione?" I whispered behind Umbridge's back as she prattled on about a trial.

"I didn't." She replied. I looked at her shocked as the lift stopped in the department of mysteries where Harry had his trial. I walked into the room and saw what Umbridge meant about the guards. There were at least a hundered Dementors above us, making the room feel cold. They were staying in place by a patronus that stopped them from drining our souls. I stood by the door, watching as Umbridge interrogated some poor woman and Mione had to sit next to the toad. I felt sorry for her. I just happened to look at Umbridge, who apparently was happy enough to keep the patronus strong, when I saw a glitter under her scarf. I looked again and saw the Horecrox around her neck.

"Bells." I heard someone whisper. I turned around to see Harry and Ron stood there, their potion still working.

"Reg." The woman in the room said to Ron I assume. I pushed him forward and ignored Umbridge.

"She's wearing the necklace." I whispered to Harry. I saw his face morph into one of anger and cungured up a plan. "You go left, I'll go right." I said. He walked around the edge of the room to the left in full view while I was less conspicuous on the right side.

"Albert? What are you doing?" Umbridge asked. I looked at Harry to see his potion losing it's effect. His face was bubbleing and starting to turn back into his own.

"You're lying Umbridge." He said as his face settled into his own. I saw her eyes widen. "And one mustent lie." He reffered to the phrase that was perminanlty etched on our skin. I poped my head up above the podium she was sat behind and morphed my apperance back.

"Hi bitch." I said before punching her in the face, knocking her out. Mione grabbed the Horecrox as the Dementors started to come towards us, the spell broken. We ran along the corridor with Ron and the woman with the Dementors and a death eater behind us. We closed the lift but the Dementors were quicker and started to feed from us through the bars. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry and I yelled. A stag and a lion flew from our wands and forced the Dementors away, letting the lift move.

When the lift opened up, Hermione had turned back and Ron had started to, confusing the woman that was this man's wife. Someone spotted us and we ran towards the fire places to floo out. But something went wrong and we landed in a clearing the a forest, and not Grimmuld place like planned.

"What happened?" I asked, seeing Hermione kneeling next to a splinched Ron. I saw Harry get up and come join us.

"Harry, quick. There is a bottle in my bag labled essence of dissance. Get it!" She yelled. Harry grabbed it from Mione's 'bigger on the inside' bag and handed it to her.

"I thought we were supposed to be going back to Grimmuld place." Harry said as Mione healed Ron's arm.

"We were. We were there! But Yaxley grabbed my ankle and I knew that when he saw where we were we wouldn't be safe, so I apparated us here! But Ron got splinched!" She said as she calmed down. She set up protectiong while Harry and I set up the 'bigger on the inside' tent. I am starting to think that the British TV show Doctor Who had a witch or wizard design the Tardis. Only we could come up with the idea of having something bigger on the inside.

**Here you go. Another chapter. Please review.**

**Emma**


	6. Chapter 6

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 6

HPOV

It's been months. And we're still not any closer to findng the other Horecroxs. And we don't even know how to destroy them! I noticed that Bella sat outside on guard duty every night without fail. I haven't seen her sleep in a week. The three of us were worried about her and Ron pointed out that she has been wearing the Horecrox more than the rest of us. She seemed really sad and angry all the time and I was scared for her. It only seemed to get worse after Ron left. I don't know what is going on with her, but I am not going to let her go through it on her own.

"Bells. Come inside and sleep. I'll take over." I said as I sat next to she on the edge of the cliffe we were currently camping on. She was reading her battered copy of _Wuthering Heights_ again with a strange look on her face.

"I'm fine." She said, not taking her eyes off the book.

"Come on Bells. You haven't slept in a week! And you have been wearing the necklace more than Hermione and I combined. It isn't healthy." I said. She sighed and put the book down, looking out at the sea. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Are we going to do it?" I looked at her confused. "Kill him. I mean, we have no idea where the Sword of Gryffindor is and we don't even know what the other Horecrox's are! Let alone where to find them!" She sighed again and wrapped her jacket tighter around her body. "Is this what we're going to do with the rest of our lives? Scour the country looking for item's that may or may not be a Horecrox? And what if we do find them all and destroy them? How are we going to kill him? The second he sees us he will take our wands away and kill you before making me his wife." I never thought about it that way before. I put my arm around her and pulled her to me.

"I promise you, we will defeat him before we're 20. We have already killed the Horecrox in his diary in 2nd year and Dumbledore destroyed the ring. We have the cup and the locket. That's 4! And I swear, we WILL find the sword. I will not rest until we do." I said. She smiled at me and we hugged.

"Harry! Bella!" Hermione yelled from the tent. We shared a look and went back into the tent to see her. "I think we have to visit Godric's Hollow." We were about to protest when she stopped us. "I think we have to. It's where you two and Dumbledore grew up. It's where he lost his powers. I think there might be something there. Maybe even the sword." I looked at Bella and I knew we had no choice.

"Ok. We'll go tomorrow evening." I said. Bella was about to walk outside when Hermoine stopped her.

"No. You two sleep. I'll take this watch." I saw Bella open her mouth. "Don't even think about it Missy! You haven't slept in a week! You are going to sleep now whether you like it or not!" She then walked out of the tent, not leaving any room for argument.

"She's stubborn isn't she?" Bella said as she lay on the bed.

"You know her as well as I do." I sighed as I climbed into the bed on the other side of the room to her. I lay on my side and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry that I'm such a downer. I just wish that this is over soon. I don't know how much I can take." She replied. I got up and crossed the room. laying next to her and pulling her to me.

"I know. I want it to be over soon aswell. We all do." She burried her head in my chest and fell asleep quickly. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let my sister down. We would end this thing one way or another.

HePOV

I sat outside the tent on watch the whole night. I was worried about Bella and I knew that Harry was even more worried. I saw her with that vampire when we apparated away from the wedding. There was something going on with them, and I think it has something to do with that ring she wears.

When the sun rose, I went inside the tent to wake the twins up and pack up so we can get to Godrics Hollow, but I saw them asleep on the far bed. Bella had her head on Harry's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her. They looked so cute together that I started packing some stuff without waking them.

"'Mione?" I turned around to see Bella getting up. "What time is it?"

"12." I replied, chucking her an apple as she stood up, trying not to wake Harry.

"Why didn't you wake us?" She asked as she took a bite of the apple.

"Because you looked so cute together!" I exclaimed. She laughed as she sat beside me at the table. "I haven't seen you two like that since fourth year." I looked down as I remembered why they were like that. It was just after the graveyard and they were still in the medical wing. Ron and I walked in to see them alseep together on Harry's bed, much to madam Pomfery's annoyance. It was the only way they could sleep without nightmares. It was also the last time the two were together until this summer.

"Shall we wake him?" Bella asked after a minute, brightening the mood. We got up and tip-toed to the bed. "Harrrrrrrrry." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Time to get up." I said in the same sing-song vioce. All he did was groan and roll onto his front. We looked at eachother and leaned over the sleeping boy.

"OH MY GOD! DEATH EATERS!" We yelled together. He jumped off the bed and started waving the pillow around like he was waving a sword. When he realised what was going on, Bella and I were rolling on the floor, laughing our heads off.

"What the hell guys!" He said, making us laugh harder. "It's not funny!" His whining was hilarious! We laughed so hard that we were crying. He gave up and walked away.

A few minutes later, when we had calmed down, we walked into the tent's makeshift kitchen and found him sat eating a sandwich. "You guys calm now?" He asked. We giggled but nodded anyway. "Ok. We need to pack the tent away." He walked away then and Bella and I had to try not to laugh at him.

"Ok Mr. Bossy." Bella said walking up to him and hugging him.

"Oh, so that makes you Miss. Bossy." He said back with a smirk. She slapped him upside the head and walked out of the tent, grabbing her bag on the way.

"That hurt!" Harry whined as he left the tent.

"Deal with it." She replied as I used my wand to put the tent back in my bag. I grabbed their hands and we apparated to Godric's Hollow. I had a bad feeling about this.

**Here you go guys. Hope you like it. Next chapter will feature the Cullen's**

**Emma**


	7. Chapter 7

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 7

EPOV

Bella has been gone for months and I am no closer to finding her than before. Alice, Carlisle and I have been looking through all the books on witches and wizards in Carlisle's office and Emmett and Jasper have been looking online for anything they could find. Rosalie ignored what Bella said about staying in Forks and went to England. She said she knew a French woman who married an English man and moved there. She knew this woman was a witch and went to ask her if she knew anything. When she called yesterday, she'd had no luck finding this woman. Esme left yeterday to help her and I kept hoping to find something.

"Aah!" Alice suddenly screamed. We ran to the living room at lightening speed to see Alice stood up with a woman wearing strange green clothes infront of her. Jasper ran infront of Alice, thinking the woman was a danger. "She-She just appeared out of nowhere!" Alice stammered.

"Who are you?" Carlisle asked, talking as calm as he could.

"Oh! I'm sorry I scared you." She said in a british accent. "My name is Minerva McGonagal." I remembered the name from Bella's letter.

"Why are you here? Is Bella alright?" I suddenly panicked.

"To be truthful, I don't know where Miss or Mr Potter are. I am here because Miss Potter told me I could trust you and right now, I need your help." She replied, sitting down on the sofa.

"Have you seen her?" Jasper asked, still stood infront of Alice.

"No. She sent me a patronus." That made us share a confused look.

_What's a patronus? And what the hell is she wearing? ~Alice_

_How can we trust her? She feels scared yet determined. ~Jasper_

_A pa-what! What the hell is going on here? Who is this woman? ~Emmett_

_Edward. Can we trust her? Does she really know Bella? ~Carlisle_

I tried to listen to her thoughts, but I couldn't hear anything. It was a blank like when I tried to hear Bella's thoughts. My eyes widened in shock.

"Why can't I hear your thoughts?" I asked, making my families heads snap up in surprise.

"Oh. I'm using Occlumency." She looked at our blanck faces and chuckled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you don't know much about our world. Occlumency is a shield cast around the mind to block out mental attacks."

"Does Bella use occlumency?" Jasper asked.

"No. She has a natural sheild and has never needed to practice occlumency. Although, You-Know-Who and Harry have never been blocked out of her mind. Albus had an idea about it, but now we'll never know what it was." There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Carlisle asked. Just as she was about to reply, a blue lion suddenly ran through the window and stopped in the middle of the room. It was made of light and seemed to emmit happiness.

"Professor." A British voice came from the lion. It sounded like Bella's. "I regret having to ask this of you, but I need your help. The situation is worse than any of us could have imagined. Even Dumbledore. I need you to protect the school. I think something is hidden there and Moldy shorts might try to find it if he figures out what we are doing. If you have found the Cullens, tell them that I am sorry and that I will get back to them. And if they don't believe who you are, tell them that Edward has a birth mark in the shape of an arrow on his butt." The light faded and everyone looked at me.

"How does she know that Eddie boy?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"Umm... What was that?" I asked, changing the subject.

"That was a patronus. They can relay messages and are used a protectors against Dementors. They are dark creatures that can suck out someone's soul." She replied.

"What is she doing?" Alice asked, sitting on the sofa next to Minerva.

"I don't know. Albus Dumbledore gave them a mission, but the only people they were alowed to tell were the rest of the golden quartet, our name for the twins and their 2 best friends. As you know, our world is in danger, and I am afraid that our school is also in danger." She looked around us with somber eyes. "Our headmaster is on the dark side and our students are being tortured regualy. I need help to protect them. I will give you a house just inside the forbidden forest for you to stay in and I will find a way for you to enter the castle undetected. I will also require some of you to scour the country for our hidden allies. If we find them, we may have a shot at winning."

BPOV

We landed just outside Godric's Hollow and set up the tent and protection wards. I sent a patronus to Professor Mcgonagal and told her about the situation. I think Voldy hid a horecrox in Hogwarts, but that will be the last one we look for. I also told her about the birthmark Edward has so that they know they can trust her. I found out about the birth mark after he had faught Victoria and his trousers had ripped and fell down a bit at the back. I may have laughed for quite a while afterwards, but I stayed true to my word and didn't tell anyone... Until now.

"Ok. Lets go." I said, grabbing Harry and Hermione's hand and apparating just inside the village. It was dark and snowing when we landed next to a graveyard. Harry and I looked at eachother before the three of us walked into the graveyard. We heard bells chime, signaling that it was midnight and them there was a lot of singing coming from inside the church.

"Hey. I think it's Christmas." Hermione said to us. We lost track of dates a while ago. When you're on the run you don't stop to check a calender.

We walked around the graveyard. looking for our parents. Hermione stopped at a grave, but we carried on and found the 2 graves, side by side. I read the carving in the stone with tears forming in my eyes.

_Lilly Potter. Loving wife, sister and daughter. Mother of the chosen ones. Murdered by You-Know-Who. Always in our memories._

_James Potter. Loving Husband and son. Father of the chosen ones. Murdered by You-Know-Who. Always in our memories._

I grabbed Harry's hand and held it in a vice grip. Hermione came over to us and put her arms around us, putting her head on our shoulders. We stayed there for a minute before I cunjured some white roses for both graves.

"Merry Christmas guys." I said to them. this was the first Christmas since first year that we weren't spending all together at Hogwarts, waking up early to open presents and having a Christmas dinner with the professors.

"Hey, guys. There is someone watching us. By the gate." Hermione said. We turned around to see Bathilda Bagshot watching us. She started walking away, so we followed. "This is a bad idea." She whispered as we followed the frail old woman. Harry suddenly stopped and I turned to see him looking at a ruined house. I didn't need to ask to know that this is the house where my parents died and our lives were ruined.

We followed Bathilda to her house to see it was a mess. "What's that smell?" I whispered to Hermione. It smelled like rotting flesh. "Something isn't right." I saw Bathilda motion Harry and I to follow her upstairs, so we did.

She said something, and because I am better than Harry- sort of- I noticed that she was speaking Parsletongue. Before I could warn Harry, she seemed to melt and leave a pile of robes on the floor. We backed away as something moved under the robes. Suddenly, Voldy's snake shot out and we jumped out of the way.

"HERMIONE!" Harry yelled as I shot spell after spell at the snake. Nothing affected it though. It remined me of when we tried to destroy the necklace and cup. Oh my god. The snake is a horecrox.

"HARRY! ITS ONE OF THEM!" I screamed at him knowing that we couldn't defeat it. Hermione had joined us and we were stood infront of the window with the snake slowly closing the distance.

"Got any plans?" Harry asked.

"One. But it might be painful." I replied.

"Well it's better than becoming snake food!" Hermione retorted.

"Ok then." I grabbed their hands and dragged them so we were right infront of the window. I shot a spell at it to break the glass. "JUMP!" I yelled. We jumped out of the window and ran away from the house as fast as we could. I turned around in time to see the snake dissapear into thin air. That was too close.

**Here is the next chapter guys. Let me know what you think the Cullen's should do.**

**Thank you for reviewing and following this story. It means a lot.**

**Emma**


	8. Chapter 8

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 8

BPOV

When we got back to the tent, Hermione and I went to bed while Harry stayed outside on watch. I collapsed on the bed and was pulled into a deep sleep with the nightmares I've been having since we left. I was watching Cedric's death over again. But tonight, I was simultaniously watching Edward leaving and being sent away from my family.

When I woke, I heard Mione pacing outside. I got changed and went out to see her.

"Hey Bells. What did you mean about the snake being one of them?" Mione asked as I sat next to the tree.

"I meant that the snake is a horecrox. The spells I used had the same effect they had on the necklace." I replied. She sat next to me and I saw the worried look on her face. "What's wrong? Where's Harry?"

"I don't know. I came out and found him missing." She said. "I'm worried. You know better than anyone what he gets like." I knew what she was talking about. I tried to talk to him through our connection, but he wasn't answering. I could feel his surprise and relief which confused me even more. "You Ok Bells? You look a little pale."

"Nightmare." I replied.

"Again? What is it that you keep dreaming about?" She asked, looking at me worried.

"It's nothing."

We started to pack the stuff away and take down the wards. I saw Harry appear over the hill and walked over to him, leaving Mione inside the tent. "What the hell Harry! You dissapear and then don't answer me! Where the hell have you been..." I trailed off as I noticed a certin red-head behind him, holding the sword of Gryffindor. "Hermoine! You might want to get out here!" I yelled. I watched Mione hit Ron and shout at him before going and getting the cup from my bag. "Give me that." I said, grabbing the sword off Ron and stabbed the cup. I was thrown back due to the shear force of the horecrox being destroyed. I was thrown into a tree and fell down. I looked up to see Greyback stood over me. Oh shit.

_RUN!_ I yelled at Harry through our link and drove the handle of the sword into Greyback's balls. He doubled over and I ran from the catchers that were with him. The 4 of us ran through the woods, swerving to avoid the spells shot at us. I heard a thump and saw Ron fall to the floor out of the corner of my eye. I ran faster and got to a clearing at the same time as Harry. I saw Mione stood in the centre and catchers on all sides, but fell to the floor when I was hit with a vision. I came out of it in shock. Voldemort knows where the elder wand is. We're doomed.

I saw Mione shoot a spell at Harry and saw his face puff up. I ran over to them and put all 3 of our wands in my boot, making sure the catchers didn't see. I changed my looks as Harry told Mione about Voldemort and realised too late that I looked like a certain motherly vampire, complete with golden eyes.

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Greyback said as he came over to us. We were grabbed by catchers and forced to stand up. "What happened to you ugly?" He said to Harry, but the ugly dude holding him looked up aswell. "No not you." He said to the other guy.

"Really? Cuz I think he is way uglier." I said, not able to hold my tounge. He stood infront of me and looked closely at me.

"And who are you?"

"Esme Platt." I said, thinking on the spot.

"Well, Esme. Next time you want to hit a guy, make sure it isn't me." He sneered.

"And next time you are this close to a girl, brush your teeth. Or at least have a mint." I said, earning me a slap. He looked at Harry and saw something. I looked over and saw that despite Hermione's spell, his scar was still slightly visable.

They took us to what I recognised as Malfoy Mannor. We went in and met Bellatrix, Voldemort's lap dog. She freaked when she saw the sword and sent Harry, Ron and I to the celler while she kept Hermione for god knows what.

"Who the bloody hell is Esme Platt?" Ron asked as Pettegrew walked up the stairs with Griphook. Filthy rat. Pun intended.

"Someone I met in Forks." I said, turning my looks back to normal.

"Well, she's pretty." Harry said, making Ron and I look at him like he had 3 heads. Haha. That made me think of Fluffy!

"Harry? Bella? Ron?" A dreamy voice floated through the celler and a small figure appeared at the end of the room. Ron turned the lights on with the put-outer and the form of Luna Lovegood became visable.

"Luna? What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"They took me because of what my dad was writing about you two. Mr Olivander is here too." She said as he walked out from behind a collum. We heard a scream, and I knew it was Mione. Harry looked into the mirror he hid in his sock and suddenly, Dobby apparated into the room.

"Dobby!" I whisper-yelled.

"Harry and Isabella Potter! Dobby is here to save you!" The elf replied, looking happy.

"Can you apparate in and out of this room?" Harry asked.

"Yes! I'm an elf!" He replied. I quickly formulated a plan.

_What do you think?_ I thought to Harry.

_Lets do it._ He replied. "Dobby, get Luna and Mr Olivander and take them to-"

"Shell cottage. On the outskirts of Timworth." Ron replied. "Bill and Fleur live there."

"Ok. Take them there and meet us at the top of the stairs in 30 seconds." I told him. I watched Dobby take them away and changed my apperace to look like Rosalie. "Yo! Pettegrew!" I yelled while Harry and Ron hid on either side of the door.

"What?" He snapped, walking in front of the door.

"You know, You are really cute. Why don't you come in here and I'll show you how American's do it." I said in a sexy, American voice. I stepped back as he opened the door, only to have Harry knock him out.

"What the hell was that?" Harry asked as we ran up the stairs.

"That, my dear brother, was flirting." I replied, taking our wands out and handing him his. I noticed that Ron grabbed Pettegrew's, so I put Hermione's back and held mine tightly. We ran to the top of the stairs to see Dobby waiting for us. "Dobby, do what you can to distract them." I said. He apparated somewhere and the 3 of us crept up the stairs, keeping low. I peared over the top stair, keeping out of view, and looked at the scene infront of me. I saw Hermione on the floor, her arm bleeding, and Bellatrix standing with Griphook, who had a cut on his face.

"Hermione!" Ron breathed before jumping up and running towards her, throwing spellls at people in the room.

Harry and I shared a look before following him. I was locked in a duel with Narcissa Malfoy, Ron was dueling with Lucius Malfoy and Harry was fighting Draco. I disarmed Narcissa, but froze when I saw Bellatrix holding a knife to Mione's neck.

"ENOUGH!" She yelled. I saw Harry and Ron freeze when they saw Moine. "Draco, take their wands." He took Harry's and Ron's before coming towards me. I looked at him with hatred and he flinched before taking my wand and handing his mother's back. "Well well well. If it isn't the ittie bittie Potter twins. The Dark Lord will be delighted to hear that we have captured you."

"Oh really? I didn't think old Moldy Shorts was capable of emotions." I said. I knew I shouldn't, But I couldn't help it.

"You dare defy the Dark Lord's name!" Bellatrix shreaked. Man, I feel sorry for Mione. That must have killed her hearing.

"Yes I dare. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't." I said, crossing my arms. I could hear Harry telling me to shut up through our connection, but I ignored him. "And I though Death Eaters were supposd to have a brain.

"Lucius! Call the Dark Lord so he can deal with this imbicile." Bellatrix sneered. I saw Lucius lift up his sleave to reveal the Dark mark, but was distracted by a squeaking noise. Everyone looked up at the chandeleer and I looked to see Dobby losening a bolt or something. Suddenly, it came crasing down to Bellatrix and Mione, who were stood underneath it. I reacted quickly enough to leap forward and grab Mione, pulling her back to saftey as Bellatrix dove out of the way. I saw Harry grab our wands from Draco in the commotion.

"You ok?" I asked Mione as Harry and Ron put an arm around us and moved slightly infront of us. She nodded and I saw Lucius, Narcissa and Draco run to help the madwoman as Dobby apparated over to us. Griphook was with us aswell, although I have no idea when he joined us.

"You tried to kill me!" Bellatrix shreaked at Dobby.

"Not Kill. Dobby never meant to kil. Only maim, or seriously harm." Dobby said. Man I love that elf.

"You dare defy your masters!" She shreaked again. Dobby straightened up and I quickly held onto his hand as I knew he was about to aparate us.

"Dobby has no master. Dobby is a free elf!" He declared proudly. Harry, Ron, Mione and Griphook grabbed onto the elf and he apparated us away. I saw Bellatrix throw her knife, but I have no idea where it went.

We landed on a long beach. I fell into the wet sand and breathed in the fresh air. It was cold, so I knew we were still in England. Must be where Dobby took Luna and Mr Olivander. I looked at Harry and he looked fine.

"Hermione, are you ok?" He asked as we got up. She nodded, her eyes locked on something behind us.

"Harry Potter. Isabella Potter." A weak voice said. I turned around to see Dobby stood behind us... With Bellatrix's knife lodged in his stomach.

Harry and I ran over to him and Harry grabbed the small elf as he collapsed. I slowly pulled the knife out and laie it on the ground, watching with horror as his makeshift shirt soaked up blood.

"It's ok. Hermione, do you have anything in your bag?" Harry asked, his eyes filling with tears. "Hermione?" I put my hand on his arm, tears flowing down my face.

"Such a beatuiful place." Dobby murmered. I cupped his cheek with my hand. "Such a beautiful place to be with friends." His breathing slowed to a stop.

"Dobby?" I whispered, not wanting to believe it. I closed his eyes slowly and looked at Harry to see him crying too. Luna came over and put her arm around Harry.

"I want to burry him. Properly. With no magic." He said, looking straight at me. I nodded to my brother.

"I'm sure he would like that." Luna said in her dreamy voice. I let out a sob and felt familiar, cold arms wrap around me. I cried into thier shoulder and let out all of my frustrations. After a few minutes, I stopped crying and looked up to see blonde hair that belonged to the last person I expected to see.

**Ooh! Who is it? Still sad that Dobby died. Sorry for the cliffie. **

**Thanks for all the reviews. They mean alot. Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**Emma**


	9. Chapter 9

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 9

BPOV

Harry and I spent the afternoon digging a grave for Dobby. Mione and Ron carried him up from Shell Cottage, wrapped in a blanket. We buried him and I found a small, sharp stone that we used to engrave the larger stone that we used as the headstone. Harry engraved a message which read;

_Here Lies Dobby. _

_A Free Elf._

A few tears leaked out of my eyes and Harry put his arm around me. I saw 2 people stood by the house watching us and was reminded of when we first arrived at Shell cottage. I looked down at the grave again and put my hand on Harry's.

"I'll be right back." I murmured before walking towards the house. "Ok. What part of stay in Forks didn't you understand?" I said as I stood in front of the 2.

"Oh come on Bella. You couldn't have expected us to stay there forever!" Rosalie said with her hands on her hips. "The only reason Edward is still there is because he doesn't know what he can do!"

"I expected you to listen to me! You don't understand. In this world, my world, you are an enemy to every witch and wizard and they will kill you on the spot!" I said.

"Bella dear, I understand your concern. But we can look after ourselves. We are strong enough." Esme said from her spot next to Rosalie. She looked so concerned that it made my heart ache.

"That's the thing! There is a spell that can set anything on fire in an instant! We study vampires in our 3rd year at school and learn how to defend ourselves. If any witch or wizard sees you, they will kill you!" I said. I sighed and sat on the sand bank.

"What? They can kill us that easily? All of you?" Rosalie asked as they sat on either side of me.

"The order will probably ask you questions first and will most likely trust you. Maybe even people on our side that aren't part of the order won't hurt you. But I don't know." I replied. "I told you to stay there because you were safe. I told Edward that I put a spell over all of you, but I actually put a spell over Forks. Vampires have a magical aura that witches and wizards can detect. That's one of the reasons I was sent there. Your aura is stronger than ours, so while I was near you, I couldn't be detected. Death eaters are looking for anyone with a magical aura to either kill or recruit. The spell I performed would hide your aura as long as you were in Forks."

"So if we go back, we'll be safe?" Esme asked, slightly confused.

"No." They looked at me with wide eyes. "Now that you have left Forks, if you were to return, the spell would no longer protect you and there is a possibility you could be followed."

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella! We need you!" Harry yelled from the house. I saw him standing by the door with Hermione and Ron.

"You stay in the wizarding world. There is so much magical aura in Britain that unless you were to meet another magical being, no one would know you were here." I said, standing up and walking back to the house. "What's wrong?"

"We have a plan." Ron said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the back of the house. Hermione did a silencing spell so no one could over hear us.

"Ok. We have already destroyed the locket, the cup, the diary and the ring. We know that the snake is a horecrox, so that leaves one." Harry said to all of us.

"I think it's at Hogwarts." I said to them all.

"That would explain why there are death eaters there, and why Snape is headmaster." Hermione said. "What do we do?"

"Well we can't do anything! In case you didn't notice, we no longer have the sward!" Ron said.

"The basalisk." I said, earning looks from them. "In 2nd year, Harry and I destroyed the diary with a basalisk tooth."

"I don't suppose you have one of them in your bag." Ron said sarcasticaly.

"No. But I know where to find one." I said, sharing a smile with Harry.

"Where?" Ron asked, wary of our matching smiles.

"The chamber of secrets." Harry and I said together.

"Of course! The basalisk's skeleton and teeth would still be there!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Wait a second. You guys seem to be missing a big thing here!" Ron said. "The chamber is in the middle of Hogwarts, a place that is currently over run with death eaters!"

"We can get in using one of the secret entrances and use my dad's cloak." Harry replied.

"He has a point though. I think we need to wait for a bit." Hermione said, always the spoil sport.

"There is something I want to do." I said, already dreading it. "You guys don't need to come. It is really dangerous."

"Bella. We are on the run from an evil wizard that wants you 2 dead and have just escaped from Bellatrix Lastrange. It can't be more dangerous than that." Ron said.

"It is actually." I replied, watching his eyes widen.

"Stop singing 'we will rock you' in your head and tell us what it is." Harry said, annoyed that I wouldn't let him find out through our connection.

"I want to see the Volturi." Their eyes widened and they looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was.

EPOV

We followed Minerva McGonagal into a cabin in the woods. Aparrently we were in a 'forbidon forest' on the edge of the school grounds. This was going to be our home for the rest of the year.

"Ok. This is where you are going to stay. Some of the teachers that are on our side know about you, but the others and none of the students know." She said to us as we walked into the cabin. "I would like you to patrol the grounds and keep an eye on the students. Some of them are hiding in the school and I would like you to find them." She said to us.

"Ok. Thank you Minerva." Carlisle said to her. She left and we looked around the cabin that consisted of a decent sized living room with a kitchenette and a bathroom. "I'm going to call Esme, see when her and Rosalie will join us." He walked out of the cabin to talk in private.

"So... This is where Bella went to school." Emmett said, trying to break the tension.

"Yeah." I mumbled, sitting down on the sofa.

"Edward, stop with the depression already! She is fine!" Jasper said, sick of my emotions.

"Sorry Jazz." I said, but I couldn't change my emotions.

"Edward, She is fine. I know it." Alice said, sitting next to me and putting her small arm around my shoulders. "I know I haven't seen anything, but I can feel that she is perfectly fine."

"Thanks Allie." I said with a smile. Carlisle ran into the cabin with his phone in hand.

"Guys! Listen up!" He said to us. "Go ahead Esme."

"We found Rosalie's friend Fleur and her husband Bill. They are at this cottage in the south of England." Esme said through the phone.

"And we needed to know this because?" Emmett asked.

"Because Bella was here!" Rosalie said. We all jumped up and crowded around the phone.

"She was there? When?" I asked quickly.

"Today. She got here with her brother and their friends." Esme replied.

"Is she still there?" Alice asked.

"No. They left an hour ago. They said something about going out of the country." Esme replied.

"Where did they go?" Jasper asked, feeling all our nerves.

"We don't know. But that's not it." Rosalie replied. "Bella told us that people in her world know about us and they can kill us with one spell." We all shared a look. "She said that as long as we stay in the wizard world, the death eaters can't detect us."

"Ok. We'll figure something out together." Carlisle said. "We're at Hogwarts. Minerva said to ask Bill to floo you to her office and she'll escort you to the cabin."

"Ok. Well see you soon." Carlisle replied before hanging up. I sank back into the sofa.

"Where did they go?" Emmett asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure they know what they're doing." Carlisle replied, standing behind me and putting his hands on my shoulder. "All we can do is help these students."

**Here you go guys. The Cullen's are at Hogwarts! And Bella and the gang are off to Italy! What will happen?**

**Thanks for the reviews. **

**Emma**


	10. Chapter 10

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 10

BPOV

I apparated the 4 of us to Italy, just outside of Volterra. I told Esme and Rosalie that we were leaving the country, but I didn't say where we were going. We started walking towards the center of the city, toward the clock tower where we would find the Volturi guard.

"Why did you say we were here again?" Ron asked as we walked through the streets.

"I didn't." I replied quickly. I felt Harry's nervousness through our connection and felt bad for keeping him in the dark. But I couldn't let him know what I was doing. If he did, he wouldn't let me do it.

We reached the square and walked around the fountain to the clock tower. We walked to the alley beside the clock tower and I was happy to see that there were 3 guard there. I walked right to them and stood with my hands on my hips in front of them.

"I need to see Aro." I said. They moved their hoods slightly and I noticed that they were Jane, Alec and Felix.

"How do you know of him? And why is your scent so familiar?" Jane asked with a sneer. She smiled at me and I knew she was trying to use her power. She smiled at Hermione, then Harry, getting no results. She then smiled at Ron, who fell to the floor screaming. I whipped my wand out. "Stupefy!" I said. A red light shot out of my wand and hit her dead in the chest, making her stumble and lose her concentration.

"What was that?" Alec hissed, stepping towards me.

"That was just a small fraction of what I will do if you don't take me to Aro." I snapped. "Fair warning, I can set you on fire with 1 word."

"Who are you?" Felix asked in a bored monotone.

"I am the person that you really should listen to." I said, stepping towards them. "Now take me to Aro before I blow you up."

"This way." Jane snapped. We followed them to the grate and dropped down. Hermione and Ron were nervous about it, but they trusted me and jumped anyway. Harry just trusted me and jumped straight away. We followed the vampires through the halls and into the main room. Aro, Marcus and Caius were sat in their thrones with guards around them.

"Man this is creepy." Ron murmured.

"Ron, do me a favor." I said to him. "Shut up."

"Well, what do we have here? A little early for feeding isn't it?" Aro said in a happy voice. Is there anything he isn't happy about?

"They wanted to talk to you." Jane said to him. "The black haired girl asked for you by name." She put her hand in Aro's so he could see what happened.

"What is he doing?" Harry asked no one in particular.

"He's reading her thoughts. His power lets him hear every thought you've ever had and nothing is ever hidden from him." I said. Aro looked at me and stood up, walking towards me.

"And how is it you know so much about me and my coven my dear?" He asked.

"3rd year stuff. Your coven is talked about in most defense against the dark arts books." I said, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Defense against the dark arts? Who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? I'm a witch." I said with a shrug.

"Witches don't exist." Caius sneered from his seat.

"Oh, so Vampires exist, but witches and wizards don't? Would you like a demonstration?" I pulled my wand back out of my boot, making some of the guard step away from me. Renata, Aro's personal guard, stepped closer to him.

"Humor us." Marcus said, sounding extremely bored.

"Ok then." I pointed my wand towards Demitri, who suddenly looked worried. "Wingardium leviosa." He lifted into the air and shouted in surprise. Everyone took a step away from me and I decided to have a little fun. I made him spin in a circle before hanging him upside down.

"Bells?" Hermione said. "I think you made your point."

"Oh, right." I murmured, letting Demitri down. "Sorry, got carried away."

"Amazing." Aro murmured. "Do these powers remain when a witch becomes a vampire?" He asked, taking a step towards me.

I stood my ground and pointed my wand at him. "Try it and I blow you up before you can say 'vampire'." I snapped. He laughed. I wonder if he is crazy.

"Wonderful." He mrumured. "I must ask though. How is it you remind me of a young lady I met before?"

"It doesn't matter." I said, not ready to let him know who I am. "Anyway. There is a reason I came here."

"What is it you need?" He asked, deliberately avoiding the question.

"We need your help." I said, making his eyes sparkle.

"No we don't." I turned to look at Harry who walked towards me. "We don't need them! We can do this on our own!"

"Harry! He has the elder wand! We need all the help we can get." I said. I showed him my plan through our connection and he sighed.

"Ok, it's a good plan. But I still don't like it." He murmured. I turned back to Aro to see him watching us in wonder.

"How is it you are able to communicate like that?" He asked.

"We're twins. We have a connection." I said. "Anyway, we need your help to save our kind from an evil wizard."

"An evil wizard? A bit cliché don't you think?" Caius commented as he stood up and walked over. "Why would we help you?"

"Because I am the girl that can either end your miserable existence or prevent your eventual end." I snapped to him. "Now will you help or not?"

"What do we get out of it?" Marcus asked, getting up and walking over to us. Seems even he is interested.

"Our kind will destroy any Vampire they set eyes on." I said to him. I could feel Harry wondering what I was going to offer. "Actually, the good side will kill vampires with red eyes after asking them questions, but the dark side will most likely try to recruit you."

"Before we say anything else," Harry interrupted. "We need to know whose side you are on. Have you ever dealt with our kind before?"

"Your kind?" Cauis asked, looking slightly confused, but mainly interested.

"Witches and Wizards." Hermione replied.

"We did encounter one wizard a few years back." Aro said, looking reminisant. "It was just after Carlisle left us. I believe his name was Albus something."

"Albus? Do you mean Albus Dumbledore?" I asked.

"Yes that is it." He replied. How old was Dumbledore?

"Anyway, I need you to help us stop the Dark Lord." I said

"The Dark Lord?" Marcus asked, starting to look bored again. "What is his real name?"

"His real name is Tom Riddle. But he is known among our kind by another name. A name that when said out loud will make his followers appear and probably kill us." I said to him. "He is trying to take over and my brother and I are the only ones that can kill him."

"What does this have to do with us?" Caius asked. "If you two are the only ones who can kill him then why do you need our help?"

"Because there is one thing left we need to find in order to kill him. And the second we get close to him, his followers take our wands and he will most likely kill us before we could do anything." Harry said. He stood by my side, an indication that he would not let me do this alone.

"So, we need a distraction." I finished. The 3 shared a look, seeming confused.

"A distraction? What distraction?" Aro asked.

"Do you have someone that can create illusions?" I asked, Harry and I wearing our matching smirks, the one Hermione doesn't trust.

Aro raised his head a little and smiled. "What sort of illusions?" He asked.

Xxx

EPOV

Esme and Rosalie arrived yesterday. We still didn't know where Bella and her friends were, but we were a little pre-occupied at the minute. We were searching the school at night to try and find the student's hiding place. We found a corridor on the 3rd floor that seems to have a hidden room, but we had no idea how to get in. We had heard talk that a group of students from 3 of the houses were using the room as a hiding place and that 3 students who weren't meant to be in the school were hiding out there and going to the kitchen for food when there was no one around.

"Edward. Minerva wants to see us." Carlisle said, walking into the cabin with Esme. "She said to meet in the greenhouse."

"Ok. Let's go." Emmett said, grabbing my arm and dragging me across the school grounds. We walked into the greenhouse and saw the green clad witch waiting for us. "Hey Mini." Emmett said to her, earning a slap from Esme.

"Mr Cullen. While I am happy that you are comfortable here, I do not appreciate the nickname." She replied. "Do you have any news on the students?"

"We know that they are hiding somewhere in the castle. We followed their scents to a corridor on the 3rd floor, but they seem to vanish through a wall. Apparently, 3 students that aren't supposed to be here are hiding there." Carlisle said.

"3 students? I suppose one is Miss Lovegood. Did you say the 3rd floor?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just past the tapestry." Jasper replied.

"The room of requirement." She muttered, smiling. "At least they are safe. Thank you. Don't worry about trying to get in. You won't be able to."

"What do you want us to do then?" Emmett asked.

"I need you to patrol the school. Make sure the student's aren't in danger. But stay away from the dementors." She said before walking back to the castle.

**Here you go guys! Hope you like it. I am starting to run out of ideas and I won't be able to update as much as I am re-sitting my first year of A-Levels and I need to make sure I pass. Writing is a nice distraction from all the shit in my life, but I think that I need to distract myself with work now.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me this far! You guys are amazing!**

**Emma**


	11. Chapter 11

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 11

HPOV

Mione, Ron and I waited for Bella in an alley on the outskirts of London. I still didn't like that we had asked the Volturi for help, and that we offered them immunity. I was trying to think of a way that we could go back on our word, without actually breaking the promise.

"Where is she?" What's taking so long?" Ron asked, annoyed at waiting around.

"Ronald! Have some patience! She had to travel the muggle way, so it will take a while!" Mione scolded, slapping his arm.

"How long does it take?" He moaned.

"Would you rather go to Hogwarts and face Moldy?" I asked sarcastically.

"Fair enough." He mumbled. "What's the plan anyway?"

"Don't have one. I'm winging it." I replied, earning shocked looks.

"You don't have a plan? Does Bella?" Mione asked.

"Does Bella what?" My sister asked as she walked into the alley. Good timing sis.

"Have a plan? Because your brother here is winging it!" Ron exclaimed.

"I thought that was the plan." She replied with a laugh. "There are just so many things that can go wrong if we make a plan. At least if we wing it then we can be prepared for anything."

"How did it go?" I asked her as Ron stared with his mouth open.

"Alright. Remus wasn't too happy about it. And I may have threatened to tell Tonks that it wasn't Sirius that broke her new broom." She replied with a cheeky smile. "So, what's next?"

"We go to Hogwarts. Find the Horecrox, kill the snake and defeat him once and for all." I said. We grabbed each other's hands and apparated to Hogsmead. A few seconds after we landed, an alarm went off.

"POTTER!" Someone yelled. We took off running, only to run into a dead end. Just as we were about to pull our wands out, a door opened next to us.

"In here Potters." Someone said, I went in and saw the eyes of Professor Dumbledore.

"You're Abaforth, aren't you?" Bella asked as we went into the bar.

"Yes. And you two shouldn't be here." He said in a cold voice.

"You don't seem too surprised to see me alive." She said, crossing her arms.

"My brother wasn't the one that came up with the idea to fake your death." He spat, making Bella's face flush in anger.

"Look. We need to get into Hogwarts undetected." I said, putting my arm on Bella's shoulder.

"And how do you plan to do that? Step outside that door, the alarm will go off and you will be killed." He said, looking angry.

"You must have a way? Dumbledore wouldn't have died without making sure there is a way for you to get into Hogwarts." Hermione said, stepping towards him. He looked at the portrait of a girl behind him and nodded. She walked along a path in the painting until she was so small we couldn't see her.

"When you get there, give them hell." Abaforth said before walking out of the room. We watched as the girl came back, something behind her. The portrait opened and a familiar, if slightly bruised, face appeared inside a tunnel.

"Nevil!" I exclaimed as he jumped down.

"Well. This is one face I thought I'd never see again." He said, giving Bella a hug. "Good to see you're not dead."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She replied with a laugh. We all climbed back into the tunnel and walked along, Nevil in front, followed by me, then Bella, then Hermione, then Ron.

"What happened to your face?" I asked, noticing the bruises and cuts.

"The Carrow's form of detention." He replied. "I refused to use the cruciatus curse on a first year, so the 7th year Slytherins had their fun." He replied bitterly. "You should see some of the 3rd years, they're worse."

"Where does this tunnel come out?" Hermione asked.

"The room of requirement. Some Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's are hiding there. Including 3 people who aren't meant to be there." He said with a laugh. How could things have gotten so bad? "Here we are. Let's have some fun." He opened the door at the end of the tunnel and stood in front of us. "Hey guys! I brought you a surprise." He moved out the way so that everyone could see me behind him.

"Blimey!" Seamus yelled, standing up.

"That's not all!" I said, stepping to the side to show Bella, the girl they all thought was dead. Everyone stood up and cheered as we jumped down and stood in front of them.

"Really? What are you two doing here?" I asked as we saw 2 familiar red heads stood next to Luna, who was supposed to be in hiding.

"Causing trouble like usual." Fred replied with a laugh.

"But more discreet than usual." George finished.

"You guys don't do discreet. And I thought you were with your mum?" Bella replied.

"Well, we all thought that you were dead." Jordan said with a laugh.

"Yeah. Funny how some things turn out." Bella replied with a laugh.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Pavarti asked.

"We're looking for something and we think it's hidden in Hogwarts." I replied.

"What is it?" Seamus asked.

"We don't know." Bella said.

"What does it look like?" Nevil asked.

"We don't know." I said.

"Where is it?" Jordan asked.

"We don't know that either." Bella said.

"What do you know?" A 4th year girl asked.

"We know that it is hidden somewhere in the school." I started.

"And that it has something to do with Roweina Ravwnclaw." Bella finished. "Any ideas?"

"The lost diadem of Ravenclaw." Luna said. "It has been missing for years, but the grey lady will know where it is. She is the ghost of Ravenclaw tower."

"GUYS!" Someone yelled. Ginny ran into the room, out of breath. "Snape knows that Harry was in Hogsmead." She said, avoiding eye contact with me.

Everyone started to run around, grabbing cloaks and changing into robes. Bella grabbed my arm and dragged me over to Hermione, Ron, Fred and George at the side. "What do we do?" Ron asked. "If you go out there, Snape will kill you!"

"Not if we take him by surprise." Bella said, her signature 'trouble' smirk on her face.

"What have you got?" Fred asked, knowing what her plans are like.

She grabbed 2 spare Gryffindor cloaks and handed one to me. "We blend in and give him a shock, then we find the diadem, then we kill the snake." She said, I smiled knowing it was a good plan.

"Fred, George, call the Order, and when they're here, bring them to the great hall. Ron, you and Mione go to the chamber of secrets and get a tooth. We need something to destroy the diadem and snake with." I said, pulling the cloak on and pulling Bella out of the room. We joined the crowd of Gryffindors and followed them to the great hall. Snape was going to get one hell of a shock.

**Here you go guys. Sorry it's late. My laptop broke and I had to get it replaced. **

**Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all the reviews and sticking with me so far!**

**Emma**


	12. Chapter 12

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 12

Snape stood at the front of the great hall, staring down at all of the students and casting a cloud of fear around them. He knew some would try to help Potter into the school. And he knew exactly who they were.

"Harry Potter has been sighted in Hogsmead." He said, causing the students to gasp and whisper among themselves. "SILENCE!" He snapped, making the hall immediately turn silent. "If anyone knows of his whereabouts, then step forward and say now." No one moved for a moment. Then, one Gryffindor, with their hood up, stepped out of their house and into the middle of the room, before removing the hood, to reveal the exact person they were looking for. "Mr Potter."

"Hey Professor." Harry said with a smirk as the hall gasped in shock.

"Well. It seems that you will face the same fate as your sister tonight." Snape snapped.

"And what fate would that be?" A female voice asked as another Gryffindor stepped out of their house and removed their hood, making the students take a step away from her in shock. "Because last time I checked, I was still alive." Bella said, looking smug.

"Miss Potter. Impossible." Snape gasped.

"It seems, that you have a security problem Professor." Harry said as the doors opened to reveal the Order of the Phoenix.

"A big one. Despite the extra measures." Bella continued with her hands on her hips.

"How dare you stand there!" Harry spat, all humour gone from his voice.

"Do they know? Do they know that you killed Dumbledore!" Bella said, venom in her voice, making the room gasp.

"Do you know what you are doing? Do you have any idea what you are meddling with?" Snape asked, stepping down the steps onto the same level as them.

"It's not like it was exactly our idea." Bella said.

"Last we checked, we were forced into it. How did you get into this Snape?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"You brat." Snape spat, pulling out his wand. Bella and Harry pulled out their wand in retaliation, only to be pushed to the side by Professor McGonagall with her own wand raised. Snape raised his eyebrows before sending a pillar of fire her way, which she stopped with water. They fought like that for a minute before she hit Snape and he disapperated out of the school. The students started to cheer, but Bella and Harry shared a look, knowing that if he didn't already, Voldemort would know they were there.

"Potters! What is it you are doing here?" McGonagall asked as she stepped towards them, the noise in the hall silencing.

"We're looking for something." The twins said together, making half the school laugh.

"What is it?" Before she had the chance to answer, a girl started to scream. Harry felt his scar burn and looked at Bella to see her grasping her own scar. He knew they were there.

"_I know that you are preparing to fight."_ Voldemort's cold voice ran out, hissing like a snake. Harry and Bell shared a look while numerous students clung onto each other. _"Your attempts are futile. I do not want to waste a drop of magical blood"_

"Should have thought of that before you killed our parents." Harry mumbled.

_Give me the Potter twins. Give me the Potter twins and you will not be harmed. Give me the Potter twins and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight." _His voice said. They thought that was the end of that, but he carried on. _"Isabella Potter. You tried to fake your death in order to avoid me. You let your brother be in danger and abandoned him. I will make you an offer. Come with me now, and become my wife. In exchange, I will spare the lives of your brother and everyone in the school. Become my wife and I will spare them."_

Bella scoffed, knowing that they were false promises and he would kill them anyway. "Not bloody likely."

"What are you waiting for?" Pansy Parkinson yelled from her place among the Slytherin house. "They're right there! Get them!" Everyone stepped in front of Harry and Bella, wands raised.

"Thank you Miss Parkinson." McGonagall said. "Your house can be the first to leave. All students underage will leave the castle now. All those of age and willing to fight can do so."

"Hang on a second." Bella said, stepping towards Pansy. "There is something I've been meaning to give you since first year." She said, before pulling her fist back and punching Pansy in the face. The room cheered as she fell on the floor from the force of the punch. "That's on behalf of Harry and I, since he is too polite to hit a girl."

"Nice punch Bell." Hermione said as the Slytherin's were escorted out of the room.

"I've been waiting years to do that." She said with a laugh as the doors to the great hall slammed open. Everyone spun around with wands drawn, only for Bella to lower hers. "You have got to be kidding me." She said before walking up to the 7 vampires in front of her. "What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at them.

"We're helping." Alice said. "McGonagall said that she needed our help and we wanted to be here when you came."

"What part of stay in Forks didn't you understand?" She snapped at them, aware of the eyes on the back of her head.

"The stay bit." Emmett said with a smirk, making Bella give him the scariest look he had ever seen. He moved slightly behind Rosalie who just rolled her eyes.

"We're sorry Bella. We just wanted to help." Carlisle said and Bella found it hard to stay mad at him.

"Do you realise what you have done? I can't protect you here! That charm I put on you lost its effect the second you left Forks. I thought I told you 2 that." She said, looking at Rosalie and Esme. "I thought you were going to make sure they stayed put."

"Look. It's a little too late now to send us away." Jasper said, looking around the hall. "And besides, you could use our help."

"Miss Potter." Bella turned around to face McGonagall. "I am sorry that I bought them here. But we could use the help. Now, isn't there something you were looking for?"

"Oh yeah." She said, going back over to Harry. "Hang on, Lupin? Is it ready?"

"I'm still not happy that you asked me, but yes. Everything is set." He replied with an eye roll.

"Let's go." They ran out of the room with Hermione and Ron behind them as the teachers started to evacuate the students. "Mione, Ron. Can you get into the chamber of secrets? We could really use a basilisk fang around now." Harry said as Mione and Ron ran in the other direction. "How are we going to find the diadem?"

"I don't know. We could always ask the Grey Lady." Bella replied.

"Who's the Grey Lady?" They turned around to see Edward stood behind them.

"Edward, I get why you're here, but right now I need you to help get the students out of here. The less around the better." She said, trying not to kiss him, since her brother still didn't know.

"You're the vampire from Forks? The one that scared the shit out of Ron." Harry said with a laugh.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Edward replied, nervously running his hand through his hair.

"Don't worry about it mate. He needed a good scare." Harry replied.

"Ok, as much as I'm lovin the fact you two are getting on, we need to go." Bella said.

"Right. Grey Lady. Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Ravenclaw tower." Bella replied, they started to head over there, when Edward moved to follow them. "Oh no. You, help get the kids out of here." She snapped.

"Bella…" He started.

"No Edward. This is a world that you don't understand. If Voldemort gets his hands on those kids, the death toll will increase massively! Help get them out of here. I'll explain later." She said, hugging him quickly before running up the stairs with Harry. She could only hope that he would listen to her and not follow.

They found the grey lady, who is actually Helena Ravenclaw, and she pointed them in the direction of the room of requirements. They ran over there and found Mione and Ron on the way, but they seemed a little pre-occupied with each other's tongues.

"Ok. As much as I'm happy you finally saw how perfect you are together, I really don't want to see you sucking faces." Harry said, pulling them apart. They ran the rest of the way to the room of requirements, filling them in on the way.

**Here you go guys. Hope it's alright.**

**Emma**


	13. Chapter 13

Isabella Lillian Potter

Chapter 13

They ran into the room of requirement and froze at what they saw. There were huge piles of junk from the floor to the roofs! It would take forever to find the diadem in this!

"Is it here?" Hermione asked as they edged their way down one of the aisles.

"Yeah. I can feel it." Harry replied. Bella thought she could feel someone following her, but she put it down to being paranoid.

_You're always paranoid._ Harry said in her head.

_This is different though._ She replied.

_I know. It feels strange. Almost like there are eyes on you right now. _Harry resisted the urge to look behind him.

"There!" Bella suddenly said, pointing at a funny bust of someone. On its head, was a shiny tiara that they recognised as the lost diadem of Ravenclaw. Harry carefully lifted it and looked at it with an air of triumph. He turned around and saw 3 people stood behind his sister. 3 people he wished he'd never see again.

"Malfoy." He spat, making Bella, Hermione and Ron spin around.

"Potters. I knew that you would come here." Malfoy sneered. Bella looked at him with a stern expression.

"And I knew that you were an ass, but that doesn't mean I hang around a toilet." She said, making Harry and Ron cough to hide their laughter.

"Why you…" Malfoy hissed. He stepped forward and slapped Bella in the face before she could do anything. The force of the slap made her head snap to the side and she stumbled into Hermione, who caught her before she could fall. Harry could feel the pain through their connection and saw the red hand print on her cheek when she lifted her head.

"You bastard!" Harry said, diving for Malfoy, only to jump back when fiend fire shot out in front of him. They quickly realised that Goyle couldn't control the fire, so they started to run, trying to get out of the room.

"Where do we go?" Ron asked as they ran around a corner and saw fire in front of them, as well as fire behind them.

"UP!" Bella yelled and they started to climb the pile of junk closest to them. Harry suddenly saw 3 broomsticks and threw one to Bella and one to Ron. They climbed on with Hermione and Ron sharing and flew over the fire. Bella saw Malfoy and Crabbe on top of a pile holding on for their lives. "Harry!" She yelled, making him look at the 2 and nod at her.

"Are you kidding me?" Ron yelled.

"Get Hermione out of here!" Harry yelled at him as he and Bella flew over to the 2 boys. Harry grabbed Crabbe and got him on the back of his broom quickly. Bella made to grab Malfoy, but he pulled his hand back.

"Get your ass on the broom Malfoy!" She yelled at him, going to grab his arm again.

"No! Why would you save me after I hit you?" He asked. Bella could see the flames getting closer to him and sighed.

"Bloody hell." She sighed before swooping low and grabbing the back of his robes, pulling him into the air and flying away with him in her grasp. She got him out of the way just as the flames overtook the pile. She saw the door and flew out, dropping Malfoy on the floor before landing in time to see Harry stab the Horecrox and kick it back into the fire, the doors to the room of requirement shutting just in time.

"Why did you do it?" Malfoy asked. Bella looked at him to see that he hadn't moved from the spot she dropped him in. "Why did you save me? After everything I've done."

"I've done the exact same, if not worse to you." She replied. Harry stood behind her, his hand on her shoulder and Hermione and Ron were missing. "And besides, you didn't do much more than harmless bullying." She moved towards him and put her hand on his shoulder. "This isn't you. I've seen the real you. The you that couldn't kill Dumbledore. The you that sat with me for hours at night when I had been selected for the triwizard tournament. That is the real you. This you, the you that follows Voldemort and kills people, that is just who your parents want you to be. I saved you, because I know that the real you is an amazing guy! And I know that you can be that person again." He smiled at her before getting up and walking down the hall.

"What do you mean he sat with you?" Harry asked as she turned back to him.

"After we got selected, I sat in the library late at night and Malfoy found me sat there with a knife. I think he assumed the worst and he sat with me every night and just talked to me." She replied, looking around. "Where's Mione and Ron?"

"I don't know…" He trailed off as they saw a movement behind the tapestry on the other side of the corridor. They edged over and moved the tapestry to reveal Hermione and Ron making out. "Ok. Seriously?"

"What did I say? I'm glad you're together, but no snogging around us!" Bella moaned, pulling Hermione away from Ron. They heard various bangs and shared a look. "Well. Looks like the party's started without us." She said sarcastically.

"Where's Voldemort? He'll have the snake with him and that is the last thing we need." Hermione said. I shared a look with Harry and we both reached out to Voldemort's mind, quickly finding he was in the boat shed with Lucius Malfoy.

"He's in the boat shed." Harry said. They ran down, but got pinned behind a broken wall as Greyback started to shoot spells at them. Bella looked at Harry and knew that she had to tell him.

"Harry, I have something to tell you." She yelled over the bangs of spells hitting the wall.

"Now probably isn't the best time!" Harry yelled back, shooting a spell around the wall.

"Well seeing as we could die tonight, I'm engaged." She yelled, making him freeze.

"You're what?" He yelled in shock.

"Engaged! To a vampire." She added, hoping she hadn't just given her brother a heart attack.

"A WHAT!" He shouted even louder. "Are you crazy?"

"I thought we established that we were both crazy when we decided to face Fluffy!" She yelled.

"Hah! Got ya you brats!" Greyback yelled as he appeared on their side of the wall.

"Hey! We're trying to have a conversation here! Give us a minute." Harry said.

"Oh, sorry." Greyback said, lowering his wand and looking around.

"Let me get this straight, you have been engaged to a vampire for…" Harry started.

"A year." She interrupted, making Harrys eyes widen.

"A year! And you never said anything?"

"Well, you never noticed the ring! I wasn't going to throw myself into the snake pit until I knew you could handle it."

"What ring?" She lifted her left hand to show him the ring, which made his eyes widen even more. "How long have you been wearing that for?"

"If I could just say," Greyback said, leaning towards them. "I think that you can't really shout at her for not telling you if you didn't see that huge ring." Bella looked smug. "But, you should have told him about it and I think you need to get your head checked if you're marrying a vampire."

"Hey, if I wanted your input I would have asked!" She snapped, making him move back. "Harry, I am sorry. But I couldn't exactly say, 'oh, by the way, I'm engaged to a vampire. Pass the salt please' could I?"

"I suppose not. But you still could have told me!" He moaned, before suddenly realising something. _Bells, Greyback is stood right behind you._ They shared a look and thought the same thing. Grabbing their wands, they pointed them at Greyback and shouted "STUPIFY!" Together before he had chance to do anything.

"I repeat, I thought Death Eaters were supposed to have a brain." Bella said as they pushed the unconscious man to the side.

"Obviously he lost his somewhere between joining and that kick you gave him." Harry laughed. "Actually, I think that was the cause." He said before the 2 laughed.

"Hey guys!" They turned to see Hermione standing behind them with her hands on her hips. "Aren't we supposed to be going somewhere?"

"Oh yeah." They said together before running out of the castle, dodging spells, and to the boat shed. They crouched low and stayed out of sight, hearing Snape in there with Voldemort.

"My Lord. Wouldn't it be wise to call off the attack? The twins aren't going to come to you if they believe the school is in danger." Snape said. They could hear the snake slithering around Voldemort's feet.

"Why would I do that? The fact that the school, and their friends are in danger is the exact reason why they will come to me." Voldemort hissed. "They will come to me. And Isabella will become my wife." Bella made fake gagging motion, making Ron try to hide his laughter. "But that is not why I called you here." That caught their attention.

"My Lord?" Snape asked. Just the sound of his voice made Bella want to hit him.

"This wand, does not truly belong to me." He hissed. They knew he was talking about the elder wand and had a feeling they knew where this was going. "In order for me to be its true master, I must defeat its previous master."

"My Lord!" Snape gasped, knowing what was going to happen.

"You killed Dumbledore, making you the master of the elder wand." Voldemort said. "Therefore, in order to become its true master, you must die." The next thing they heard was a thud as Snape was thrown against the wall. "Nagini. Kill." Bella couldn't hide her horror at what was happening. Harry pulled her into his arms as they heard his agonised screams and yells. After a few minutes, they heard the attack stop and a crack that came with apparition. They slowly stood and crept into the boat shed and saw the mangled, yet still alive, Professor Snape.

"Harry!" Bella yelled as they ran to him. "He's alive." Harry held a piece of his neck in place, which made Bella want to puke.

"Take them. Take them." He said, gesturing to his tears. Hermione handed Bella a phial that she collected the tears in. "You look so much like your father." He said to Harry. "And you, you look like your mother, without the hair." He gasped, before taking his final breath.

"_You have all fought valiantly."_ Voldemort's voice rang out, making Ron jump. _"And so, I draw back my forces. Dispose of you fallen with dignity. Harry and Isabella Potter. I now speak directly to you. You have allowed others to die for you. I will give you a choice. Meet me in the Forbidden Forest within the hour, and I will not attack the school. Meet me within the hour, and I will spare their lives." _The silence that followed was deafening.

"You're not going to go are you?" Hermione asked the twins.

"Let's get back to the school. I want to see what Snape gave us." Harry said, avoiding the question. They walked towards the school and, seeing no one outside, continued to the great hall, where they were met with a mass of casualties. But what was more horrifying, was the rows of dead bodies lined up in the middle of the hall. They saw Tonks and Lupin, holding hands in their death, and Bella let a tear out. Bella and Harry were suddenly attacked by Molly Weasly in a hug as she sobbed to them.

"Oh my boy! He saved my boy!" She sobbed, confusing the twins more than anything.

"What?" Harry asked as she pulled away, only to have the Weasly twins pull them into hugs.

"Dolahov shot the killing curse at Fred." George said, his signature smile on his face.

"But that vampire shot in front of me and took the hit." Fred replied, hugging Bella again.

"And since I'm already dead," They saw Edward walking towards them over the twin's shoulders. "It had no effect on me."

"You saved him?" Bella asked, shock evident in her voice.

"Like I said before, I don't want to be a monster." Edward replied. Bella walked up to him with a smile.

"And like I said before, you are not a monster. You are amazing." She kissed him, making Harry's and Ron's mouth open in shock and the Weasly twins gag.

"Umm… Bells?" Bella looked behind her to see Harry looking extremely shocked.

"Edward, I want you to meet my twin brother, Harry. Harry, this is Edward. My Fiancée." She said with a pointed look.

"Wait, you're engaged to a vampire?" Ron asked, making Hermione slap him around the back if his head.

"So, you're engaged to the crazy vampire that we met in Forks?" Harry said, making Bella give him a look.

"Well, I wouldn't say crazy." Edward replied.

"Ok, as nice as this is, we have to go." Bella said, but Edward only held on tighter.

"Where? You aren't going to meet him are you?" He asked, worry clear in his voice.

"No. We have to go look at something. I promise, I won't go to see him now." She said, fully aware she was lying. He let her go and the two Potter's walked to Dumbledore's office, phial in hand. They dropped the memories into the peninsive and watched as Snape's school life unfolded before their eyes. He was friends with their mother, and he hurt her. He also tried to protect her and the twins.

They pulled their heads out at the end and looked at each other in horror at what they had learned. "We're Horecorxs?" Bella gasped.

"Well, at least we know what we have to do." Harry whispered. They held hands and walked down the stairs. They passed Nevil on the way and stopped him. "Hey Nevil!" Harry shouted to him.

"Hey guys." He said, looking at them and feeling his face fall. "You're going to meet him, aren't you?"

"We have to. It is the only way to kill him." Bella said.

"We need you to do us a favour though." Harry said. "No matter what happens, we need you to kill the snake."

"And, make sure that the vampires don't leave the hall until we get back. And don't let Edward follow us." Bella said.

"Edward? Is he the bronzed haired one?" He asked with a smile.

"Just do it." Bella said, grabbing Harry's hand and dragging him out of the school.

They grabbed their invisibility cloak and pulled it on, running as fast as they could across the fields so they weren't seen. They slowly made their way through the forest to a clearing they knew Voldemort would be, pulling the cloak off as they walked. As they neared the clearing, Harry pulled out the snitch Dumbledore gave him and bought it to his lips. "I'm about to die." He whispered. They watched as the snitch opened to reveal a small, black stone with a certain marking on it.

"The resurrection stone." Bella whispered. Harry spun it 3 times in his hand and couldn't hold back to gasp as he saw 2 people he thought he would never see again.

"Mum. Dad." They said together. The 2 parents smiled at them.

"My dears." Lilly Potter whispered. "You have made us so proud." She smiled.

"But…" James Potter said, with a smirk that resembled the twin's 'trouble' smirk. "Bella. You are engaged to a vampire?"

"Umm… Yeah." She replied nervously, running a hand through her hair.

"I always said she'd be the death of you." A voice said from behind. The twins turned to see Sirius behind them.

"Yeah, but that was Moldyshorts." James replied.

"Hey! This is meant to be a heart-warming moment!" Lupin suddenly appeared beside Sirius, a smile on his face.

"Lupin. Your son…" Harry said.

"He will know what his parent's gave their life for." He replied.

"My children." They turned back to their parents. "We love you. We are so proud of what you have accomplished." Lilly said with a warm smile.

"We couldn't have asked for better children." James said. "But I could have asked for a daughter that didn't fall in love with a vampire." He mumbled.

"Dad!" Bella moaned at the same time Lilly hissed, "James!"

"What? It would save my sanity." He replied with a smile.

"You don't have any sanity." Sirius mumbled. They all heard him, but pretended that they didn't.

"We never wanted any of this. We never asked for it." Bella said.

"We know. But this is how it has to be." Lupin said with a smile.

"We've had our time. Now it's yours." Sirius said continued. Harry dropped the stone, making their parents and god-fathers' ghosts vanish, but they still knew it was there. They walked towards the noise of the death eaters, ready for whatever they had to throw at them.

**Here you go guys. I don't know how many more chapters I am going to do, but I will let you know when I know.**

**Please review.**

**Emma**


End file.
